


it's like catching lightning

by bluehorizons



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehorizons/pseuds/bluehorizons
Summary: It’s almost like fate how they all met, Jinyoung and Jaebeom winning first place together and Jackson giving up his fencing career and accidentally auditioning for JYP instead of YG. The fans comment on how they’re soulmates, but Jinyoung agrees with them, they’re all special in their own ways but support each other unconditionally and their love for each other goes further than brotherly.(aka, Jinyoung comes home from Taiwan, and into Jaebeom's arms.)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 53





	it's like catching lightning

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi
> 
> this is literally based off can I have this dance from high school musical and it's probably going to be my top song on Spotify by the end of the year.
> 
> this isn't beta read so please ignore any mistakes but it's been put?? through Grammarly so it should be fine 
> 
> shout out to the got7 discord for always supporting my writing uwu

Jinyoung had missed Korea. It’s not like he doesn’t mind travelling about and it was exciting filming in new places. But he missed his friends and his family. It was also weird being abroad without the rest of the group. If he was being honest, he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week - but of course, he had more filming to do later in the week in Daegu.

He turns his phone on for the first time since leaving Taiwan, checking his messages, specifically from the driver picking him up. But there was one message in particular which interested him.

_Jaebeom Hyung; come straight to mines after your plane has landed. I have a surprise for you._

Jinyoung smiles to himself softly, while he would love to go home, Jaebeom’s arms were always better to sleep in. Knowing the elder, the surprise was probably a home-cooked meal, but he appreciates it, of course, it’s not often he gets to eat proper food on set.

_Jinyoungie: I’ll be there asap_

_Jaebeom Hyung: <3 see you then jinyoungie _

Jinyoung eventually finds his driver with the help of his manager and tells him to change his route to Jaebeom’s place instead of his own. He shoots a quick message to Jackson, telling him that he’s landed, and he’ll call him with Jaebeom later. He also checks through his socials, seeing what everyone is up to. 

He watches the buildings of Seoul go past while they drive and he also sits deep in thought. It’s been a while since he saw both his lovers at the same time with Jinyoung being busy with filming, Jackson being busy with solo work and Jaebeom already working on the next comeback. He’s missed them both, nights spent with them curled up together, usually at Jinyoung’s place (because of the lack of cats and the fact it has in-date food.)

The car eventually gets to Jaebeom’s. The elder is waiting outside the building for him and he comes over and takes Jinyoung’s suitcase. The younger gives him a pointed look but lets him take the suitcase anyways. They head inside and Jinyoung is immediately greeted with Nora curling around his ankles, he bends down, petting her and scratching behind her ears. She purrs, and after taking his shoes off, he gently picks her up, an honour she doesn’t give anyone else except him and Jaebeom. (Jackson is extremely salty about it, but he knows he would scare her off by sneezing anyways.) He pads into the living room, the smell of bibimbap wafting through from the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to, I would have picked something up on the way here.” He says.

Jaebeom looks back at him, smiling softly at the sight of him and Nora and shakes his head.

“Jinyoung-ah, of course, I had to. You were ranting the other day to Jackson about how you missed Korean food, I was here when you called him.”

Jinyoung smiles tiredly and puts Nora down before hugging the elder, tucking his head into his shoulder and breathing him in. Jaebeom wraps his arms around Jinyoung and rubs his back gently. It hadn’t even been two weeks since they saw each other, but Jinyoung is lost without his teammates. He felt weird being abroad, specifically in Taiwan, not preparing for a concert. Usually, there would be hustle and bustle, Jackson communicating in Mandarin to the staff, other staff running around, trying to get the boys ready. Jaebeom in leader mode, making sure they’re ready to give their all.

Jinyoung admires them, while of course, he has his acting career, he doesn’t think he could do what Jackson does, constantly between China and Korea, never stopping, in the studio almost twelve hours a day. Constantly working yet always appreciative of what he has, coming home to both Jaebeom and Jinyoung after it’s all over, even if his flight comes in at 3 in the morning, he’ll slot himself in between them. He doesn’t think he could do Jaebeom’s job as a leader either. When Jaebeom had hurt his back, Jinyoung and Mark split the role of leader and he found it exceptionally hard. Jaebeom also spends a large amount of time in the studio, either doing his stuff or producing for the group. They never get a break, constantly working to better themselves for both the team and themselves. Jinyoung always praises them on their work ethic, knowing they’re going above and beyond.

The elder of the two kisses Jinyoung’s head softly, continuing to rub his back before pulling away slightly to look Jinyoung in the eye.

“Let’s get some food and then we can cuddle okay?”

The younger nods and before heading to the kitchen, Jaebeom sticks a cd on, calming r&b music filling his apartment. They then sit down to eat, updating each other on what’s happened in their lives, despite calling each other every single day. It’s different when they’re in front of each other, Jinyoung being able to see how animated and happy Jaebeom gets when talking about his music. Jinyoung also talks about the movie, trying not to spoil too much of it. The younger is tired, taking a few seconds in between questions to process what was said when usually he would be quick to reply. 

After they finish, Jaebeom clears up quickly, and before Jinyoung falls asleep at the table, he leads him through to the living room. A slow romantic song coincidently comes on, and they both chuckle, and Jaebeom offers his hand.

“Can I have this dance?”

Jinyoung takes the elders hand and Jaebeom pulls Jinyoung close to him. They sway together, a slow dance in ode of reuniting, of new adventures together. Jaebeom presses his lips to Jinyoung’s temple. It still feels weird without Jackson here, usually, the three of them sway together, but this will have to do until Jackson’s back from China.

Jinyoung feels safe in his lover’s arms, noting that it’s started raining outside. It’s almost like fate how they all met, Jinyoung and Jaebeom winning first place together and Jackson giving up his fencing career and accidentally auditioning for JYP instead of YG. The fans comment on how they’re soulmates, but Jinyoung agrees with them, they’re all special in their own ways but support each other unconditionally and their love for each other goes a lot further than just being brotherly. It's almost painfully romantic, a support system of just three men who love each other more than anything, but also, Jinyoung learning how to love himself through Jackson’s unconditional love and support, constantly hyping the youngest of the three up, Jaebeom learning how to open up more emotionally to the two of them due to Jinyoung’s gentle prodding over the ten years they’ve known each other and Jackson finding fun in the simpler things in life due to Jaebeom’s quiet nature. They complete each other. 

Their lips eventually meet each other after dancing for a while, the song has changed to a more upbeat one. It isn’t heated, it’s soft, like the first bloom of spring and they both melt into it, no one controlling it. They’re however interrupted by Jinyoung’s phone ringing, Jackson’s unique ringtone blaring from it. They separate, and Jaebeom goes to get the younger’s phone from his coat.

It may be cheesy, but Jinyoung feels like the luckiest man in the world, having not one, but two people loving him unconditionally, supporting him through every endeavour, making him feel like home no matter where they are in the world, from Paris to LA, even when they aren’t together, he can feel their love. They were meant to be together and his heart feels so full from getting to love them. And when Jaebeom walks back in, putting Jackson on speaker and laughing at a joke the man said, Jinyoung feels warm, knowing that he has the honour to love these two men.

Maybe it’s a one in a million chance that he got to feel like this, having two men to unconditionally love and them loving him and each other the same way he does.

Jinyoung’s never felt luckier. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @defsseuls!!!


End file.
